Kureo Mado
Kureo Mado (真戸 呉緒, Mado Kureo) was a First-Class Ghoul Investigator and Koutarou Amon's former partner. He is a Quinque fanatic. Among others, he killed the ghouls Applehead and Ryouko Fueguchi. He was killed while tracking down the daughter ghoul and Rabbit. Appearance Kureo is a middle-aged man with sunken cheeks that remind Amon of a dead person. He has long, stringy, white hair and is often seen with a huge grin on his face. He has a slim body and stooped shoulders, causing him to appear considerably shorter. He is often seen with one bulging eye, and one squinting eye. He wears a white dress shirt and light dress pants, and black dress shoes. He wears a dark red necktie and a grey trench coat, adorned with shiny, silver accents. He is characteristically seen wearing white gloves. He's rarely seen without his briefcase. Young Kureo Mado in √A..png|Mado in his younger days. Personality Mado is known for his obsession for ghouls and their kagunes for the purpose of making Quinques. He frequently waits for the ghoul he hunts to bring out their kagune in order to obtain it. It was revealed later that his uncommon enthusiasm toward ghoul hunting has something to do with his wife, who was ordered to hold off One-Eyed Owl alone and died at about ten years ago during an investigation in ward 24. This tragic event left him and his daughter Akira devastated. As an investigator, years of veteran-ship and expertise had given him a deep insight and intuition that can sense a slight detail off of a person that can determine their status as a ghoul. His deductions has lead Amon to admire and learn from him like mentor to mentee. As he is violent and cruel to ghouls, to his fellow humans and brethren-in-arms he is just an ordinary old man with good work ethics, though considered weird by many people. He's capable of loving and caring, as indicated that he was married and acts as a very dedicated teacher to his juniors. 10 years ago, he used to be partners with Shinohara and Iba during the Owl case. Mado seems eccentric and senile from outward appearence, but he is one of the best agents around and he is an expert in combat and a pioneer in quinque engineering. According to Akira, he never wanted nor attempted to achieve higher rank than First-class investigator, saying it was all he needed to go after the Owl. He looked down upon those blindly chasing ranks within the CCG. Plot Background Mado had a family comprising his wife Kasuka Mado, and daughter Akira Mado, both of whom were Ghoul Investigators. After his wife’s tragic death by the hands of the rumored One-Eyed ghoul of Aogiri Tree, Mado became sterner about exterminating ghouls, and wished to elevate his abilities, via collecting different kagune and making a variety of quinque. Kureo also mentioned that his sole reason for living was to avenge his wife, by killing the One-Eyed ghoul with his right hand that contained his wedding ring; and for that purpose, he covered his hand with a glove. Doves' Emergence Arc In a flashback, under the supervision of Kishou Arima, Mado was partnered with Koutarou Amon, a new recruit that just joined the CCG workforce from the academy. Mado first referred to Amon as a ‘baby bird,’ because Amon, though inexperienced, still doubted Mado’s intuition; for he found Mado’s predictions to be ridiculous and unbelievable. They were sent on a mission to investigate Kie Muramatsu or Applehead. Mado showed her a Medical Certificate, which stated that Kie’s Rc level was between 200 and 500; which is that of a healthy human. Mado apologized for suspecting her to be a ghoul. However, when he reassured Amon that she was indeed a ghoul, Amon doubted him and walked off the investigation. Later on, when Amon was tricked and attacked by Kie, Kureo quickly intervened and killed Kie. He then revealed that this was all according to his plan to ‘test’ Amon. Mado advised Amon to be careful, and fight even if his hands tremble during battle. During the investigation of Case no. 696, or Asaki Fueguchi, Mado and Amon showed up in front of his clinic, where they met Yakumo Oomori. During their face-off, Mado tried to trap Yamori with his quinue, but Yamori escaped. After Asaki was left with no choice but to show himself, Kureo annihilated him, and later made his kagune into a quinque, Fueguchi One. Mado also investigated the whereabouts of Asaki’s “family,” which was confirmed when Asaki’s ghoul mask was brought before him by Ippei Kusaba. After sometime, Mado and Amon scrutinized the part of the 20th ward, where Asaki’s family was thought to have resided. They were suddenly approached accidentally by Ryouko Fueguchi and Hinami Fueguchi, much to their convenience. Mado mocked the fact that ghouls imitated humans; for Ryouko told Hinami to run in an attempt to save her daughter’s life. After seeing that Ryouko was a powerless ghoul, Mado ordered her to say her last words, as he took out his quinque and prepared to kill her. Before Ryouko could finish her sentence, Mado had already decapitated her. He later combined her kagune with that of her husband’s, making a newer quinque, Fueguchi Two. On the night of Kusaba’s murder by a ghoul, Mado intervened in the battle between Amon and the ghoul, whom he noted to be “Rabbit.” He informed Amon that Rabbit possessed Ukaku Rc type; depending heavily on speed and easily running out of stamina. However, Mado didn’t manage to capture Rabbit, but instead slashes her upper shoulder blade. On the day of Kusaba’s funeral, Mado and Amon skipped it to do extra sessions on their investigation regarding “Rabbit” and the “Daughter” ghoul. When Touka Kirishima and Ken Kaneki visited the CCG Headquarters to gather information, Mado came and was introduced to them as students from a nearby high school. However, Kureo became suspicious when Touka showed signs of being hurt in the arm when she bumped into him. Furthermore, he expressed his interest to know what details they had to give, requesting that they go further into the building by passing through the Rc Scan Gate. When the teens refused, Mado forcefully pushed Kaneki through the gate, but upon getting no response, he let them leave the office. Mado then visited Kusahara Elementary school in search of a river, but upon finding none, he concludes that the two identities were made up by Touka and Kaneki. During the night on which Hinami ran away from Anteiku, Mado approached her and Touka in a cave, where he called Amon to come to his aid. Since Amon was stalled by Kaneki, Kureo therefore faced Touka single-handedly. Once he was insulting the existence of ghouls, Touka charged toward him. However, he was effortlessly winning, and later on he brought out Fueguchi Two, taunting Hinami. He eventually beat down Touka, and mocked Hinami by telling her that he parents’ kagune made a fine quinque, and that she was going to be next. Mado striked to finish off Touka, but had his right hand dismembered by Hinami’s kagune. Upon seeing her dual-kagune, Mado became fascinated with it, saying that it’d be good material. He then demanded to make it his quinque, but his left leg was dismembered by Hinami. Since Hinami refused to finish him, Mado took the opportunity to express his hatred for ghouls, and he is later finished off by Touka. During his last breaths, he spoke about his strong desire to live just to kill and bury the One-Eyed ghoul with his right hand. His funeral was held at the CCG main office in the 1st ward. After he entered the “Afterlife” or “Hell,” he apologized to Amon for leaving him this soon without much experience to fight on his own; therefore promising to watch over him. Kureo then noticed that there were ghouls in his area, as he saw Kie and two other ghouls relaxing in a bath spa. Mado happily proclaimed that even in death, he had a job to exterminate ghouls. Aogiri Arc In a flashback, Mado, accompanied by Yukinori Shinohara, was shown hunting and investigating the corpse-collector, Arata Kirishima. He later defeated Arata, and decided to commence a new investigation to search for and exterminate Arata’s children; Touka Kirishima and Ayato Kirishima. Relationships Kasuka Mado She was his wife and love of his life, when she was killed by One Eyed ghoul which left him to get vengeance. Akira Mado After his wife's death, Kureo raised Akira as single father and they had deep bond. Later Akira joined CCG after her father's death. Koutarou Amon Amon was Mado's last partner; Amon saw Mado as someone to look up to, and strove to learn much from him. Both individuals took pride in being each other's partner. Yukinori Shinohara Shinohara and Mado were paired together at some point before Amon came to the 20th ward. Touka Kirishima Mado noted Touka to be better than the average ghoul, and smarter too as she knew when to flee. Ryouko Fueguchi Mado was disgusted at Ryouko and Hinami to care for one another, as he sees all ghouls as monsters and thus was disgusted at them for "imitating human behaviors." Mado killed Ryouko before lying about giving her time to say her last words. Hinami Fueguchi Mado was disgusted at Ryouko and Hinami to care for one another, as he sees all ghouls as monsters and thus was disgusted at them for "imitating human behaviors." Mado sadistically enjoyed provoking Hinami with quinque made from her parents' kagune, and found her kagune to be even more fascinating than the parents'. Power and Abilities Known as the "quinque maniac", Mado collected and used many different quinques during his career and is an experienced fighter. In the story, he is seen wielding two different quinques: * Fueguchi One: This is a rinkaku quinque that was created from Asaki Fueguchi's kagune. It looks like a spine that was tied together. It is a high speed combat quinque with a sharp cut. * Fueguchi Two: This is a koukaku quinque that was created from Ryouko Fueguchi's kagune. It has the appearance of flower petals that spread in four directions. It can defend against attacks of any kagune and counter attack with a thrust. This quinque combines both offense and defense. Kureo taking out Fueguchi One.png|Fueguchi One. Kureo taking out Ryouko's Kagune.png|Fueguchi Two. Trivia * Mado likes his wife and daughter. He also likes weapons that were obtained through hard work. Quotes * To Ryouko: “To see a mother sacrifice her life to save her child…it truly disgusts me, seeing you ghouls imitate humans.” * To Amon: “When you’re in front of the enemy, even if your hands are trembling, fight.” * To Touka: “You’ll die…do you ghouls have a meaning to living…? The idea that you have a meaningful existence makes me laugh…” * To himself (his last words): “I’m not done..yet…I have to…get revenge. One-Eye…until I bury him with this hand…I can’t die…” References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Deceased